Fairy Tail Warriors
by BlackOpsANBU716
Summary: Fairy Tail is owned by the guy who created it. This story should last until about The Tower of Heaven since I think it was really cool when Natsu went into Dragon Force. Also feel free to say what you felt about this chapter, good or bad, I'll try not to mind. I'm up the the fourth chapter now.
1. Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

-Kingdom Of Fiore-

_A crystal ball is rolling across the Magic Council meeting table when all of a sudden it breaks and turns back to normal as if nothing had happened._

Council Member Ultear: _(A young pale-skinned woman, with dark purple hair and brown eyes.__A rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. Is the one who is rolling, cracking, and turning it back to normal the crystal ball.)_

Council Member: Ultear, stop playing around during the meeting.

Ultear: But I'm bored. Aren't you Siegrain?

Council Member Siegrain: _(A young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right is dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger.) To Ultear. _Yeah, I'm bored too. I hope someone causes some sort of trouble.

Council Member: Watch your mouth! _(To the other members.) _How could these brats become council members?!

Siegrain: Cause our magical power is high. Old fart… _(He says quietly.)_

Council Member: You brat! _(He hits the table irritated and smoke comes out of his ears.) _

Gran Doma: _(The leader of the Council.)_ Silence, both of you. The magical world is always filled with problems. But we especially want to take care of… the idiots of Fairy Tail.

Town of Oregon's Train Station-

Station Manager: Excuse me, sir…? Are you ok?

_(The boy's name is Natsu, a 17-year old muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair that is on the floor dizzy from riding the train. He is wearing a coat and a scarf on his neck.) _

Happy: _(Natsu's talking, standing on two legs, blue magic cat companion.) _Aye. This happens all the time.

Natsu: Impossible! I'll never ride a train, ever again… _(Barf. He vomits.)_

Happy: If the info we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town. Let's go.

Natsu: Let me... rest for a while. _(He rests on the open train window.)_

Happy: Ok. Ah...

_(The train departs with Natsu still resting on the window.)_

Natsu: !

Happy: It departed already.

Town of Oregon Magic Equipment Store-

Lucy: _(A 17 year-old, beautiful, big breasted girl with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has golden keys, and a whip tied to her belt.) _Ehhh?! There's only one magic store in this town? _(She asks disappointed.) _

Store Owner: Only less than 10% of the townspeople can use magic, so this store is mainly targeting travelling mages.

Lucy: Sigh… I think I've wasted my time.

Store Owner: Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too. _(He shows her an item.) _This "colors" magic is probably the most popular one among girls. Depending on your daily mood, you can change the color of your outfit.

Lucy: I already have it. I'm looking for the keys of the gates. Strong ones.

Store Owner: Gates, huh? That's something uncommon.

Lucy: Ah. _(She finds a key.) _White Doggy!

Store Owner: That's not strong at all.

Lucy: It's okay. I've been looking for it. How much is it?

Store Owner: 20000 Jewels.

Lucy: I wonder how much it is?

Store Owner: I said it was 20000 Jewels.

Lucy: _(She tries to seduce him by showing some of her breast.) _I wonder how much it really is. Dandy Master.

-Town of Oregon-

Lucy: Tch. He only gave me a 1000 Jewel discount. Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?! _(She kicks a board down.)_

_(Girls are running and screaming down the street with paper and a pen as if wanting an autograph and hearts in their eyes.)_

Lucy: Huh? What's going on?

Girl: _(Excited.)_ A famous mage is in town. It's Salamander-sama!

Lucy: Salamander?! You mean the mage who controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores…? He's in town?! _(Excited.) _Ohhh, he's popular. I wonder if he looks cool. _She runs to where the crowd of girls are._

_(Natsu arrives to the town and is looking tired of walking.)_

Natsu: I ended up riding the train twice.

Happy: You're bad with transportation.

Natsu: And I'm hungry…

Happy: We don't have any money.

Natsu: Hey, Happy, they probably meant Igneel when they said Salamander, right?

Happy: Yup. I can only think of Igneel when I hear Dragon of Fire.

Natsu: That's what I thought, too. I finally found him! _(He cheers.) _I feel a lot better now!

Happy: Aye.

_(They see the crowd of girls surrounding someone.)_

Girls: Kyaaa! Other: Salamander-sama! Other: Kyaaa!

Natsu: Let's go Happy! That must be him! _He smiles as he runs towards the crowd of girls._

-Crowd-

Salamander: _(A relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow.)_

Lucy: "_Wha… Wha...Wha… Why is my heart beating so fast? Wait..."_

Salamander: Haha. I'm had. I can't walk like this.

Lucy: "_What happened to me?"_

Salamander: _(Looks at Lucy.)_

Lucy: _(Blushes.)_ Hauuu! _She feels her heart._"_Is it because he's famous mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast?"_

Natsu: Igneel! Igneel! _(He cuts through the crowd.)_

Girl: Who is this brat?

Lucy: "_I'm… Maybe…" (She walks towards Salamander with hearts on her eyes.)_

Natsu: Igneel! _(He screams out loud when he finally gets to the middle.)_

Lucy: _(The hearts in her eyes fall off.)_

Natsu: _(Looks at Salamander.)_

Salamander: _(Looks at Natsu.)_

Natsu: Who are you?

Salamander: _(He sweatdrops.) _Maybe you know me as… Salamander. _(He tells Natsu.)_

Natsu: _(He walks away 20 feet depressed that he didn't find Igneel.)_

Salamander: Gone already?!

Girls: _(Follow Natsu and start yelling at him.) _Hey, you are rude! Other: She's right! Salamander-sama is a great mage. _(They strangle him with his eyes popping out they carry him to Salamander.) _Other: Apologize to him.

Natsu: What the heck?

Salamander: That's enough, girls. He didn't really mean it, either.

Girls: You're so kind.

Lucy: _(Stares suspiciously at Salamander.)_

Salamander: _(Signs a piece of paper.) _I'll give you my signature. You can show off to your friends.

Girls: I envy him. Other: Kyaaa. _(They say lovely.)_

Natsu: I don't want it.

Girls: _(They push him away from Salamander.) _What are you? Other: Get lost.

Natsu: Kuu. _(His on the floor. To Happy.) _It wasn't him.

Salamander:I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome. But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me. _(He snaps his fingers and a purple flame carries him to the sky. To the girls.) _We're having a party on the ship. Please come. _(He leaves.)_

Girls: Ohhh. Of course.

Natsu: What is he?

Lucy: He is really disgusting.

Natsu: _(Turns around on the floor and looks at Lucy.)_

Lucy: _(Smiles and says waves her hands.)_ Thanks for earlier.

Natsu: Huh?

Happy: ?

-Restaurant-

Natsu: _(Is eating a buffet furiously fast making food go all over the place. With food in his mouth he says to Lucy.) _Yhurrr ah naiz burzzonn. (You're a nice person.)

Happy: _(With a fish in his mouth._) Yup, yup. _He agrees._

Lucy: _(Sitting in the other side of the table.) _Ah ha ha… You are Natsu and Happy, right? I understand you, so just eat slowly… _(She whispers.) _Or things will keep splashing all over the place. I mean the discount I got from my sex appeal is all gone… That Salamander guy was using magic called charm. It's magic that attracts people's hearts to the caster. And was banned from being used several years ago… But trying to get girls' attention by using such magic… How disgusting. Though, thanks to you guys jumping in, charm on me wore off.

Natsu: I see.

Lucy: I may look like this, but I'm a mage too.

Natsu: _(Begins to eat again.) _Ohhhh.

Lucy: I'm not a member of a Guild yet, though. Ah, a guild is… an association for mages and will mediate jobs and other information to mages. Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they join a guild.

Natsu: Fga.

Lucy: But! But! _(She says excited.) _There are many guilds all over the world. And it's pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular. Many great mages will gather at the one I want to get into. Ahh… What should I do?! I want to get in, but I bet It'll be hard…

Natsu: Na…

Lucy: Ah, sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you? But I'll surely get into that guild. I bet I can get many jobs there.

Natsu: I… I see… _(He says with a string of spaghetti in his mouth.)_

Happy: You talk a lot.

Lucy: By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone?

Happy: Aye. It's Igneel.

Natsu: I heard that Salamander is coming to town, so we came, but it was the wrong person.

Happy: This Salamander didn't look like a salamander.

Natsu: I totally thought it was Igneel, too.

Lucy: How could... a human look like a salamander?

Natsu: Hrmm? He's not a human. Igneel is a real dragon.

Lucy: _(Gets freaked out, with her mouth open, and eyes wide open. She screams.) _There's no way such a thing would be in this town!

Natsu/Happy: _(Eyes and mouth open wide, noticing she's right.)_

Lucy: Hey! Don't tell me you just noticed! _(She calms down.) _I guess I better get going… _(She pays for their food.) _But go ahead and take your time.

Natsu/Happy: _(Stare at Lucy and then they start to cry. They get to their knees.) _Thank you for the meal! Thank you!

Lucy: Kyaah, don't! You're embarrassing me. Don't worry...You helped me, too. So we're even now, right?

Natsu: _(Still on his knees.) _I don't feel like I've helped you at all…

Happy: Aye, I don't feel right…

Natsu: Oh, yeah! _(Gets up.) _I'll give you this. _(He shows her Salamander's autograph.)_

Lucy: I don't want that!

-Oregon's Park-

Lucy: _(Is sitting on a bench reading Magazine Weekly Sorcerer.) _Fairy tail caused trouble again? What is it this time? They destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople… Hahahahaha! That's way too much! _(She laughs as she rolls on the bench.) _Mirajane is covering the gravure. Fairy tail's drawing card Mirajane, I wonder if someone like her would be reckless, too. I mean, how do I join Fairy Tail? Do I have to learn some strong magic? I wonder if I have to go through interviews. Mage Guild Fairy Tail. It's the best. _(She smiles.)_

Salamander: _(Pops out of the bushes behind Lucy.) _I see. You want to join Fairy Tail.

Lucy: ! Salamander!?

Salamander: _(He comes out of the bushes.) _Oh man, I've been looking all over for you… I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to our party on the ship.

Lucy: Huh?! _(She gets up.)_ Let me tell you first, your charm isn't going to work on me anymore. The weak point of charm is "Understanding"... As long as the person knows about it, that magic is useless.

Salamander: I knew it! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. It's okay. I'll be happy if you just come to the party.

Lucy: There's no way I would come to a nasty guy's party.

Salamander: Nasty? Me?

Lucy: I'm talking about charm. Do you want to get popular that much?

Salamander: That's only a trial. I just want to be a celebrity during the party.

Lucy: You're an idiot, not even close to being a popular mage. _(She walks away.)_

Salamander: Wait up! You… want to join Fairy Tail, right?

Lucy: _(She stops and turns around looking at Salamander.)_

Salamander: Have you ever heard of Salamander… _(He puts his right hand on his chin.)_ from Fairy Tail?

Lucy: I have! _(She sweats.) _You're one of the mages of Fairy Tail?!

Salamander: I am. If you want to join, I can talk to the Master for you.

Lucy: _(She stares at him, and then she says with hearts on her eyes.)_ It'll be a wonderful party, won't it?

Salamander: Your personality is easy to understand, huh…

Lucy: Can I really join Fairy Tail?! _(She asks excitedly.)_

Salamander: Of course. But please don't tell anyone about the charms, ok?

Lucy: Ok.

Salamander: I'll see you at the party then. _(He leaves.) _

Lucy: Roger, sir… _(After a moment she notices something.) _Darn it! I fell for a pseudo-charm! But still… I can't join Fairy Tail! _(She celebrates as she jumps in the air.) _I'll just have to be friendly to that idiot until I join. Heehee.

-Nighttime-

Natsu: _(Walking on a road, after he had finished eating.)_ Phaa! I ate a lot!

Happy: Aye. _(He sees a ship on the port sailing off.) _Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one.

Natsu: _(Looks at the ship and throws up._) I feel sick…

Happy: Don't get motion sickness just by looking at it.

Girl: Look! That's the ship. Salamander-sama's ship… Other:Aww, I wanted to go to the party, too. Girl II: Salamander? Girl: You don't know about him? He's that great mage who's currently in town. I heard he's a mage from that famous Fairy Tail Guild.

Natsu/Happy: _(Listening to conversation freeze at the mention of Fairy Tail.)_

Natsu: Fairy Tail? _(He looks at Salamander's ship, and then throws up.) _Fairy Tail…

Salamander's Ship-

_Behind the Curtains_

Salamander: Lucy, huh? That's such a pretty name.

Lucy: _(Is wearing a black dress.) _Thanks.

Salamander: Let's toast with a glass of wine first.

Lucy: Don't you have to attend to the other girls?

Salamander: Its okay. I just feel like drinking with you. _(He makes drops of wine float in air.)_ Try opening your mouth. Pearls of wine will slowly come in.

Lucy: "_How… Annoying!." (She opens her mouth.) "I just have to be patient! Patience! Patience!"_

_(The pearls of wine are about to come in to her mouth when she realizes something.)_

Lucy: _The pearls of wine are about to come in to her mouth when all of a sudden she forcefully pushes them away making them fall to the floor.) _What are you planning? This is a sleeping drug, isn't it?

Salamander: Oooh, how did you know?

Lucy: Don't misunderstand, I want to join Fairy Tail. But I have no intentions at all to become your girl.

_(From outside the curtains men came in and grabbed Lucy's arms so she doesn't escape.)_

Man: You're a bad girl. If you were to just sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt.

Lucy: Eh?

Other Man: Oooh, good job Salamander-san. We haven't had such a pretty one for a while.

Lucy: What's going on?! _(She tries to get loose.) _Who are you?!

Salamander: _(Holds Lucy's chin gently.) _Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we reach Bosco, Lady.

Lucy: Eh?! What, Bosco… Hey! What happened to Fairy Tail?!

Salamander: I told you it's a slave ship. I brought in as merchandise from the beginning. Just give up.

Lucy: What?!

Man: You thought this out well, Salamander-san. When girls are influenced by charm, they will fawn to become our merchandise. Other: It seems that charm won't work on this lady… So we'll just have train her a little. other: Hehehe.

Lucy: "_No, this can't be… What is he…? How can someone do something like this?"_

Salamander: _(Checks her dresses pockets, and finds her keys of the gates.) _The keys of the gates, huh? I see, your a Stellar Spirit Mage.

Man: Stellar Spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no magic.

Salamander: Well, don't worry about it. Only contracted mages can use this magic. Meaning it's useless for me. _(He throws them into the sea.)_

_*Spleesh*_

Lucy: "_So this is a mage of Fairy Tail!" (She cries.) _

Salamander: Let me brand you a slave first. It'll be a little hot, but please bear with it. _(He takes out a branding iron, and heats it up about to brand Lucy.) _

Lucy: "_Abusing magic… Cheating on people… And performing slavery…" _You are the worst mage ever. _(She says while she cries.)_

Natsu: _(Comes crashing from the ceiling before they brand Lucy.)_

Salamander/Men: !

Natsu: _(Lands in front of the men looking at them seriously.)._

Salamander: The brat from earlier?!

Lucy: Natsu?! _(Wipes off her tears.)_

Natsu: _(After a few minutes he starts to vomit again.) _No, I can' take it.

Lucy: Ehh?! That's lame!

Salamander: _(He looks at the ceiling.) _What's going on?! Why would a brat fall from the sky?!

Man: And he's already got motion sickness, too.

Happy: Lucy, what are you doing? _(He says while he flies with wings over the broken ceiling.)_

Lucy: Happy?! I was fooled he told me he'd let me join Fairy Tail… And I…

Natsu: _(Tries to getting up.)_

Lucy: Wait… did you have wings before?

Happy: _(He flies towards Lucy.) _We'll talk about that later Let's get out of here. _(He grabs Lucy.)_

Lucy: Whoa! _(She looks at Natsu trying to get up.) _Wait… What about Natsu?

Happy: I can't carry two people at once.

Lucy: Oh dear…

Salamander: I won't let you get away! _(He throws flames at them.)_

Happy/Lucy: _(Got away in time of the ship through the broken ceiling.)_

Salamander: Tch. Don't let that women get away! It'd be a problem if she reports to the council members! _(He orders his men.)_

Men: Yes, sir! _(They shoot bullets at them.) _

Happy: Whoa, guns! _(Dodges the bullets.) _Lucy, listen.

Lucy: What is it at a time like this?!

Happy: My transformation effects has worn off. _(He says as his wings disappears, and they fall into the water.)_

Lucy: Stupid cat!

Men: Did we get her?!

Lucy: _(Swimming under water) "I can't believe Fairy Tail is like that… No, I have to rescue those girls first." (She's looking for her keys on the seafloor.)"There you go! I'm glad it's stuck on a shallow place."_

_-Ship-_

Natsu: _(Still trying to get up.) _Fairy…

Man: Huh?

Natsu: _(Sweaty from his motion sickness.)_ Tail… You…

Lucy: _(Floats to the top, and breathes heavily.) _Here I come. _(She takes one of her keys, and turns it on the water.) _Open! A door to the Treasure Vase Palace! Aquarius! _(A blue haired, mermaid with a vase appears.)_

Happy: Whoaaa!

Lucy: I'm a Stellar Spirit Mage. I can use the Keys of the Gates to summon Stellar Spirits from another world. Now, Aquarius! Use your power to send the ship back to the coast!

Aquarius: Tch. _(She says with a bored face.) _

Lucy: Did you just say "Tch"?! Huh?!

Happy: Don't be picky about something like that.

Aquarius: You are such a noisy kid. _(Aquarius tells Lucy.) _Let me tell you one thing. If you drop the keys again, I will kill you. _(She says with a deadly face.) _

Lucy: I'm sorry…

Aquarius: Oraah! _(She raises her vase and a flood of water comes out flushing the ship to the coast along with Lucy.) _

Lucy: Don't flush me along!

Salamander: !

_The ship lands on the coast._

Townspeople: What is it?! Other: A ship stormed into the port!

Salamander: What's going on?!

Natsu: It… stopped… The rocking stopped.

Lucy: _(Outside of the room Natsu is in talking to Aquarius.) _What were you thinking?! How could you flush me along, too?!

Aquarius: My bad… I flushed the ship along…

Lucy: You were aiming at me?!

Aquarius: Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend. _(She disappears.)_

Lucy: No need to repeat it! She's so selfish!

Happy: You don't really get along, huh?

Lucy: But I did it! Once the military personnel hears about it and arrive at the scene, all the girls will be safe, too. I'm so nice!

Happy: Ack! We forgot Natsu inside. _(He runs to the next room.)_

-Natsu-

Natsu: _(Finally got up after the rocking stopped.)_

Lucy: _(Enters the room.) _Natsu! Are you okay… _(She stops talking as she sees Natsu's deadly face.)_

Salamander: Brat… You shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission.

Natsu: _(Takes off his jacket.)_

Salamander: Hey! Throw him out already! _(He orders his men.)_

Man: Yes, sir!

Lucy: Oh no! Leave it up to…

Happy: Don't worry.

Lucy: !

Happy: I forgot to tell you, but Natsu is a mage, too.

Lucy: Ehhh?! _(She looks as Natsu easily defeats a man with one punch as two other men runs towards him.)_

Natsu: _(To Salamander.)_ Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?

Salamander: What about it?!

Natsu: Let me take a good look at your face. _(He looks at Salamander's smiling face, and then he easily shoves a man onto the other forcefully knocking them out.) _I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail! I've never seen you before! _(He lets everyone look at Fairy Tail's signature mark on his right shoulder.)_

Salamander: Whaa?! _(He asks worried.)_

Lucy: Eh?! Fairy Tail?! Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?!

Natsu: _(Looks at Salamander.)_

Man: What?! That mark! Other: _(To Salamander.)_ He's real, Bora-san!

Salamander(Bora): Idiot! Don't call me by that name!

Happy: Bora. Bora of Prominence. He was banished from a guild called "Titan Nose" several years ago.

Lucy: I've heard about him… He committed several thefts using magic and got banished.

Natsu: I don't care if you're an idiot or a good person. But I can't forgive you using our name. _(Natsu says with an angry voice.)_

Bora: Whatever! You're just a noisy brat! _(He throws a big flame at Natsu, making it impossible to see him.) _

Lucy: Natsu! _(Is about to run over to him when Happy stops her.)_

Bora: Hmph! _(He laughs.)_

Natsu: _(While inside the flame.) _Awful.

Bora: _(Confused.)_

Lucy: _(Looks at Natsu inside the flame.)_

Men: _(Mouth and eyes wide open.)_

Natsu: _(Holding the fire in his hand and eating the it.) _What is it? Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful "fire". _(Bites the fire not getting burned.)_

Bora: _(Mouth and eyes wide open, and sweating.) _!

Lucy: Huh?!

Natsu: _(Finishes eating every last bit of fire.)_ Hehe. Thank you for the food.

Bora: Wha- wha- what is he?!

Man: Fire?! Other: Did he just eat fire?!

Happy: Fire won't work on Natsu.

Lucy: I've never seen such magic!

Natsu: _(Crouches down, arms wide open.) _Now that I've eaten, I can feel my power! Here I come! _(Inhales a lot of wind.)_

Bora: Ahhh!

Man: Can… he be… Bora-san! I've seen him before!

Bora: Huh?!

Man: Pink spiky hair, and scales like scarf… No doubt he's... The real…

Natsu: _(Releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent.) _

Lucy: Salamander…

Natsu: _(Leaves only Bora unharmed. Then he engulfs his fist in flames.) _Remember it well. _(He charges at Bora who is paralyzed in fear.)_ This is Fairy Tail's… _(He punches Bora in the head with destructive power while he smiles.) _Mage!

Bora: _(Gets knocked out and loses some teeth.)_

Lucy: Eating fire and punching with fire… Is is really… magic?!

Happy: Dragon's lungs spew fire flames, it's scales melt flames, and it's nails are dressed with flames. This is an ancient spell that converts the body into a dragon's constitution…

Lucy: What is that?!

Happy: It's originally a dragon interception magic…

Lucy: … I see.

Happy: Dragon Slayer! Igneel taught Natsu this.

Natsu: _(Puts flames on his feet and kicks Bora out of the ship.)_

Lucy: It's weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it?

Happy: But you didn't doubt it at all, huh?

Lucy: Amazing. _(She looks as Natsu destroys half the port while fighting.)_

Military: (Running towards the fight.) What's all this ruckus?!

Lucy: The military!

Natsu: _(Leaves Bora on the ground all beaten up, and grabs Lucy running away from the military.) _Poop! Let's run.

Lucy: Why me?!

Natsu: You want to join Fairy Tail, right? _(He says as he smiles and runs.)_

Lucy: _(Looks at Natsu.)_

Natsu: Then come with me.

Lucy: _(Smiles.)_ Okay!

Natsu/Happy/Lucy: _(Smile as they run away from the military.)_

-Kingdom of Fiore-

-Council Meeting-

Council: Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again! _(He slams the newspaper article about the incident in Oregon.) _They destroyed half the port! Can you believe that?! Other: I won't be surprised if a town disappears one day! Other: Don't jinx it… I feel like they really might do that.

Other: Anyway, I reported to the government that they did it to arrest the criminal Bora. Other: Oh geez…

Siegrain: I like those idiots, though.

Council: You, just shut up!

Siegrain: It's true that they're a bunch of idiots, but it's also true that they have a lot of skillful mages. That's why we're quite at loss. Indeed a tricky subject. just let them be.

Council: What?!

Magnolia Town-

Siegrain: _(While talking to the council, Natsu and Lucy arrive at the town Fairy Tail is.)_ If we didn't have idiots like that… This world wouldn't be fun.

Natsu: _(Pointing at the Guild in front of them for Lucy.) _

**Lucy: ****_(Smiling.)_**


	2. The Master Appears

Lucy: _(Looking at Fairy Tail right in front of her. Smiling.)_ Wah… It's huge.

Happy: Welcome to Fairy Tail.

-Fairy Tail-

_This story is about mage guilds all over the world! They are the associations that mediate jobs and other things to mages. Lucy, who aims to be a full-fledged mage, meets Natsu, who has the ability to eat fire, punch with fire, and control Dragon Slayer. Lucy is asked to come to Fairy Tail with him! But that is… a guild where hooligans gather! A door to a slightly dangerous, yet fun-filled "Fairy Tail" is about to be opened!_

_Mages are eating, conversing, and looking at jobs with each other, having a good time._

Guild Member: Mira-chan! Three beers this way, please!

Mirajane: _(Fairy Tail Employee, a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hair style's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead.) _Coming right up.

Wakaba: _(A man who is smoking a cigar of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft.)_ Mira-chan!

Mirajane: Yes, yes, what is it?

Wakaba: _(Blows a heart shaped puff of smoke at her.) _let's go on a date next time.

Mirajane: Sigh… _(Her face turns into his wifes.)_ You have a wife, don't you?

Wakaba: Waaahhh! Don't turn into my wife!

Mirajane: Hahaha. _(Her face turns back to normal.)_

Natsu:_(Barges inside yelling.)_ We're home!

Happy: Home~~~

Mirajane: Natsu, Happy, welcome back.

Guild Member: Hahaha. You overdid it again. I read about the Oregon incident… In the newspa…

Natsu: _(Jumps over to him and kicks him with his foot.) _Idiot! That info you said about Salamander was fake!

Guild Member: Ghu.

_(People start to fight each other.)_

Mirajane: My… Now that natsu is back, the guild might be torn apart soon.

Wakaba: It's already being torn apart!

Guild Member: Stop Natsu, someone! Gyaf! You… Natsu…

Lucy: Whoa…

Member: Owwww. Happy came flying this way.

Happy: Aye.

Lucy: I really… Came to Fairy Tail. _(She looks on as the men fight.) _!

Gray: _(He has spiky black colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular.) _

Did you say Natsu is back?! Hey… Let's settle our fight from the other time!

Cana: _(A tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe.) _Gray… Have you been walking around like that?

Gray: _(Not wearing anything except underwear.) _What?! How that happen?!

Cana: Another one of those undignified guys… That I really hate. _(She starts drinking from a barrel of beer.)_

Lucy: … _(Looks a she drinks the beer with her eyes wide open and mouth wide as well.)_

Gray: Hey! Natsu! Fight me!

Natsu: Come back after you're fully dressed.

Elfman: What rubbish.

Lucy: _(A shadow covers her.)_

Elfman: Yapping in the middle of the day… You're not little kids, you know… So fight with fist to show your manhood.

Lucy: So it all comes down to fighting after all…

Natsu/Gray: _(Punch him away.) _Get outta the way!

Lucy: And he got owned!

Loke: Hrmm? It's so noisy here.

Lucy: Ah! Loke, the top ranked "Mage You Want To Have As Your Boyfriend"! _(Researched Sorcerer Weekly.)_

Loke: I'll go join their fight. _(While there are two girls hugging him.) _

Girls: Good luck~~~

Lucy: "_And his image is officially corrupted!" (Falls to the ground.) _What's with this place...? None of them are normal…

Mirajane: My, a newcomer?

Lucy: ! Mirajane! Kyaaa! The real one~~~. Hack! Don't you have to stop them?!

Mirajane: It happens all the time. You don't have to worry about it.

Lucy: Oh, dear…

Mirajane: And… _(A bottle hits her on the head. She falls.)_

Lucy: Kya! Mirajane-san!

Mirajane: Besides… _(Gets up with her head bleeding, she still smiles.) Isn't it fun this way?_

Lucy: "_It's scary…" _

Gray: Ouch! _(Thrown at a table and breaks it.) _

Lucy: Kyaaaaa!

Natsu: _(Holding Gray's underwear in his hand.) _Huh!

Gray: Aaah! My underwear! _(He faces Lucy, while looking at his naked spot.)_

Lucy: Don't face this way!

Gray: _(To Lucy.) _Lady, if you don't mind, please lend me your under…

Lucy: _(Punches Gray on the face.) _No way I'd do that!

Loke: _(Grabs Lucy, and carries her.)_ Ah, geez… People with no elegance are really troublesome, don't you think? By the way, which modeling agency do you belong to?

Lucy: What is this?

Elfman: Men should fight with fists!

Natsu: _(Punches him away.) _I said you're getting in our way.

Cana: Aaaah, so noisy. I can't even drink peacefully. _(She takes out a card.) _Guys, it's time… to end this… _(The card glows.)_

Gray: I've had it! _(He puts his fist on his flat hand, it gets cold.)_

Elfman: Uoooh! _(His arm forms scales.)_

Loke: _(Puts on golden rings.)_ What a troublesome bunch…

Natsu: Come and get me! _(Engulfs his fist in flames.)_

Lucy: Magic?!

Mirajane: This is getting a little too intense.

Master: That's enough! Cut it out, you fools! _(A gigantic man, with horns, and a demon face.)_

Lucy: He's humongous!

_(Everyone stops.)_

Mirajane: My… You were here… Master?

Lucy: Master?!

Gray/Elfman: Hmph.

Loke: It was scary wasn't it? _(Hugging the girls.)_

Girls; It was~~~

Cana: I need beer.

Natsu: _(Smirking.) _Hahaha! You all got so scared! This is my win~~~.

Master: _(Stomps him with his foot.)_ Mu? A newcomer?

Lucy: Yes…

Master: Fnu… _(He looks angry.) _

Lucy: _(Scared.)_

Master: _(He shrinks into his normal size. An extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He is wearing dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.)_

Lucy: What?! _(She says as he shrinks.)_

Master (Makarov): Nice to meet you. _(He waves. He then jumps to the second floor of the building. As he is about to land he hits his head on a ramp. Gets up as if nothing happened.) _Well then. _(Takes out documents from the council.) _You've done it again, fools. Look at these documents I received from the council.

Lucy: "_Council… It's an organization that manages Mage guilds."_

Master: First… _(He reads the papers.)_ Gray.

Gray: Huh? _(Not wearing anything except his underwear he got back.)_

Master: Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards. And ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried.

Gray: _(Whispers.)_ But… Wouldn't it been worse if I were naked?

Elfman: Then don't be naked in the first place.

Master: _(Turns the page.)_ Haaaaa. Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission.

Elfman: He said "Men are all about education", so…

Master: _(Shakes his head and turns the page.)_ Cana Alberona, drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council.

Cana: _(Whispers.)_ They found out…

Master: _(Turns the page.) _Lok … Flirting with council member Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged s for damage compensation, too. And Natsu… You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belong to the townspeople… Levelling a historical clock tower in Tully Village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operation. Destroying parts of Oregon's port.

Lucy: _¨Most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsu, huh…¨_

Master: _(Names other members that got in trouble.) _Arzach. Levi. Kulov. Reedus. Warren. Visca… Etc… Guys… the council members are angry at me all the time… _(Trembles as he looks angry.) _

Lucy: _(Getting ready for Master to scream.)_

Master: But… Forget about the council members. _(He engulfs the papers with his magic.)_

Lucy: Eh?

Master: _(Throws the burning papers at Natsu.)_

Natsu: _(Eats the flame.)_

Master: The power to overcome reasoning… Is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the ¨spirit¨ flow within us… And the ¨spirit¨ flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. _(He smiles.) _Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!

_(Everyone cheers outloud.)_

Lucy: _(Smiles.)_

-Fairy Tail's Bar-

Natsu: _(Eating Fire Chicken.)_

Lucy: So you were called Salamander in other towns, Natsu? True your magic would fit that description well.

Happy: I f Natsu is the Salamander, than I want to be the "Catamander". Right, right?

Mirajane: Lucy, if you want to be a full-fledge Fairy Tail mage, you'll need the Fairy Tail stamp mark. So where do you want it?

Lucy: Here! _(She raises her right hand.)_

Mirajane: You want it here?

Lucy: Yes!

Mirajane: _(Stamps her hand with the Fairy Tail mark. Smiles.) _There! Now you are a part of Fairy Tail.

Lucy: Whoa~~~. Natsu!~~~ Look!~~~ She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail.

Natsu: Good for you, Luigi.

Lucy: It's Lucy!

Wakaba: Where'd you find such a cutey?

Warren: I envy you~. I wonder if she'll join my team.

Natsu: _(Gets up and turns around.) _

Wakaba: Where are you going, Natsu?

Natsu: Work, cause I got no money. _(Walks up to the job bulletin board.)_

Happy: Let's choose one with a good reward.

Natsu: Ohh. How about this one? 160000 jewels for exterminating thieves! _(Rips the paper out of the wall.)_

Happy: That's it.

Romeo: _(A slim, young boy with straight, dark hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round Master.) _Is my daddy back yet?

Master: No.

Natsu: ! _(Listens to the conversation.)_

Master: You're annoying Romeo. If you are a son of a mage, trust your father, be a good, and wait for him at home.

Romeo: _(He cries.)_ He said he'd be back in three days. But it's been a week since then…

Makarov: Macao's job is Mount Hakobe, isn't it?

Romeo: It's not the far either! Please look for him! I'm worried about him!

Master: No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here that can't take care of themselves! Go home and drink your milk or something!

Romeo: … _(He sobs.) _Idiot! _(He jumps and punches Master in the face, then he runs home crying.)_

Lucy: It's very strict here, isn't it? _(On a seat by the bar where Mirajane works.)_

Mirajane: Master is like that, but he's worried about Macao, too.

Natsu: _(Looks at his job, then angrily shoves it back on the board leaving a crack behind it.)_

Guild Member: Hey! Natsu! Don't break the request board.

Lucy/Master: _(Look as Natsu grabs his bags and exits the building.)_

Lucy: Eh?

Guild Member: Master… Natsu's gonna do something bad…

Fairy Tail Veteran: He… I bet he's going to go help Macao. Stupid kid…

Guild Member: If he does that, it'll hurt Macao's pride.

Master: _(Smiles.) _No one can decide what he should do. Just leave him alone.

Lucy: _(To Mirajane.)_ What happened to him all of a sudden?

Mirajane: (_Cleans the dishes behind the counter.)_ The same thing happened to Natsu.

Lucy: Eh?

Mirajane: Maybe he saw himself in Romeo-kun. Natsu's father hasn't come back since he left. Though, by father, I meant foster father. _(Turns around smiling at Lucy._) And he's a dragon.

Lucy: _(Falls down her seat, she supports herself on the counter.) _A dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!

Natsu: _(Walking through the streets.)_

Lucy: How could I believe that...?!

Mirajane: Right. He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. And learned words, cultures, and magic from him. But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsu.

Lucy: I see… And that's Igneel.

Mirajane: Natsi is… looking forward to seeing Igneel one day. Isn't he cute?

Lucy: Hahaha.

Mirajane: _(Puts a glass of soda on the counter.) _We are… Mages of Fairy Tail are…

Romeo: _(Walking through the streets crying.)_

Mirajane: All…

Natsu: _(Pats Romeo on the head.)_

Romeo: !

Natsu: _(Keeps walking.)_

Mirajane: Carrying something… Wounds… Pain… Suffering… And I as well…

Lucy: Eh?

Mirajane: No, nothing… (Smiles.)

Lucy: …

-Carriage going to Mount Hakobe-

_(A high mountain with a characteristic alpine climate. Snow cover lasts all year-round in this mountain, no matter what season. There are also frequent snow blizzards.)_

Lucy: And so! I'll visit Mirajane-san's house next time~~~

Happy: Don't steal underwear and stuff, ok?

Lucy: Who would do that?!

Natsu: _(On the chair dizzy from motion sickness.)_

Natsu/Happy: Why are you here anyway, Lucy?

Lucy: What? Does it bother you?

Happy: Of course, a lot… Aye.

Lucy: Because it's chance. I wanted to do something that'd help Fairy Tail.

Happy: "_She just wants to raise her reputation! I bet that's it!"_

Lucy: _(Looks at Natsu.)_ But then, transportation really doesn't go well with you, does it? I pity you.. _(She cries.) _I need to find a place to live after we find Macao-san.

Happy: You can live with Natsu and me.

Lucy: If you're seriously saying that, I'll pull out your whiskers, little kitty.

_(Carriage stops.)_

Natsu: It stopped! _(He gets up.)_

Lucy: We're there?

Carriage Driver: I'm sorry… _(He says as snow covers his face and his nose becomes red.) _We can't go any further than this with the carriage.

Natsu: _(Opens the door as snow immediately enters and grabs his backpack, he exits the carriage.)_

Lucy: What's going on?! _(The wind raises her skirt, she lowers it.) _Even though it's up in the mountains, it's summer-time! It's weird to have a snowstorm like this!

Natsu: _(Doesn't look cold.) _

Lucy: It's cold!

Natsu: That's cause you're wearing so little.

Lucy: Same goes for you!

Carriage Driver: Then I'm going back to the town now. _(He drives away.)_

Lucy: _(Follows the carriage, only to stop.) _Hey! How are we going to get back?!

Natsu: She's really… noisy.

Happy: Aye.

Lucy: _(Opens Natsu's backpack.) _Can I borrow that blanket?

Natsu: No!

Lucy: _(She still takes it. Takes out a key.) _Open… the Door of the Clock. Horologium! _(A tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside.)_

Natsu: Whoa!

Happy: It's a clock!

Lucy: _(Enters the clock.)_

Horologium: _(Repeating what Lucy says inside of him.) _"It'll stay here", she says.

Natsu: What did she come here for?

Horologium: "Speaking of that, what job did Macao-san come here for?!" She says.

Natsu: You came here without knowing that? To subdue the brutal monster "Balkan".

Lucy:! _(Sweats even though it's cold.)_

Horologium: "I want to go home", she says.

Natsu: _(Walks towards in deeper onto the snowy mountain.) _Yes, go ahead, says I.

Happy: Aye.

Natsu: Macao! Are you here?! Were you done in by the Balkan?! _(From the top of the mountain the Balkan jumps in front of him.)_

Balkan: _(Attacks Natsu.)_

Natsu: _(Backflips and dodges it.)_

Happy: It's Balkan!

Natsu: _(Stares at the balkan.)_

Balkan: _(Charges towards Natsu, but doesn't go towards him, he goes to Lucy while shes inside Horologium.) _

Lucy: ?!

Balkan: A female-human! _(He carries Lucy, inside of Horologium.)_

Natsu: Oh. He can speak. _(He engulfs his fists in flames.)_

Horologium: "Save me!". She says.


	3. The Salamander, The Monkey, The Bull!

Chapter 3: The Salamander, The Monkey, The Bull!

-Inside a cave in Mountain-

Lucy: "_My name is Lucy. A 17-year-old Stellar Spirit Mage. After I met a Flame Mage, Natsu, and a cat with wings, Happy, I was able to join the adventure guild where mages gather, Fairy Tail. One day Natsu found out that one of his colleagues had not returned home from his job, so he headed out to the snowstorm mountain, Hakobe, in a rescue mission. I tagged along just out of curiosity, but…" _How did become like… _(She cries as Balkan dances around her while she's inside Horologium.) _This?!

Horologium: So you say, but…

Lucy: And that monkey is hyper for some reason! I wonder if this is where that monkey lives. Besides what happened to Natsu~~~...?

Balkan: Woman.

Horologium: _(Disappears.)_

Lucy: Wait! Horologium! Don't disappear!

Horologium: Times up, farewell.

Lucy: Extension! I need extension! Please!

Balkan: _(Closes in on Lucy as smoke comes out of his nose.)_

Lucy: _(Trembles.)_

Natsu: Woooooo! I finally caught up with you! _(Runs towards Balkan.)_

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: Where is Macao?! _(Slips on the ice, and rolls to a wall.) _Bhe!

Lucy: Can't he appear… in a normal manner…?

Natsu: _(Gets up.)_ Hey monkey, where's Macao?!

Balkan: Uho?

Natsu: You understand what I'm saying, right? I'm talking about Macao! A human man!

Balkan: A man?

Natsu: That's right! Where did you hide him?!

Lucy: "_Now that I think about it… Is Macao even alive…?"_

Balkan: _(Grins, and moves his hands for Natsu to follow him.) _Unohoo.

Natsu: So you did understand me!

Lucy: "_Maybe… Macao-san is already…"_

Balkan: _(Points to a huge hole on the wall.)_

Natsu: _(Moves closer to the wall.)_ Where?!

Balkan: _(Pushes Natsu in the hole and he falls off the mountain.)_

Natsu: Ahhh! _(He falls.)_

Lucy: Natsu!

Balkan: Me… No likes man… Me… likes woman~~~

Lucy: No! He… He's not dead is he?! He's a great mage and all… I'm sure he's fi… _(She looks as Natsu doesn't come right up.)_

Balkan: Me no likes man. Me no likes man. Woman~~~. Woman~~~. Hohohoho.

Lucy: Woman! Woman! You perverted monkey! What are you gonna do if natsi got hurt?! Open… A door to the Golden Bull Palace… Taurus!

Taurus: (_An extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one.)_ Mooooo!

Balkan: A bull?!

Lucy: Taurus, the most powerful Stellar Spirit in my contract, will be your opponent! You perverted monkey!

Taurus: _(Looks at Lucy's body.) _Lucy-san! You have nice boobs as always. Moo-re amazing than ever.

Lucy: _(Slams her forehead.) _Oh yeah… He's a pervert as well…

Balkan: _(Mad.) _Uho! Don't take my woman!

Taurus: _(Looks at Balkan furiously.)_ "My woman"? That's a moo-st unforgivable remark.

Lucy: That's right, Taurus! Get him!

Taurus: You should say, "My boobs" instead of "My woman".

Lucy: That's not right! "_I used Horologium until his time limit earlier. I don't know if my magic power can last long for Taurus, but… I'll just have to beat this monkey and find Natsu!" _ Taurus! Go!

Taurus: _(A giant axe appears and he runs towards Taurus.)_ I'm moo-re than ready!

Balkan: Uhoo!

Natsu: (Appears floating from outside the hole.) How dare you push me down the mountain…?

Lucy/Balkan/Taurus: _(Look at Natsu.)_

Natsu: It was close…

Lucy: _(Smiles.)_ Natsu! You're safe!

Natsu: Hrmm? _(He looks at Taurus.)_ What?! There are more monsters now?! _(Kicks Taurus furiously.)_

Lucy: Kyaa!

Taurus: I can't… take moo-re… _(Knocked out.)_

Lucy: You're weak! (To Natsu.) I was worrying about you so much and then you come and do this to me! Besides how did you survive?!

Natsu: _(Grins, as Happy appears with wings.)_ All thanks to Happy. Right?

Happy: You're welcome.

Lucy: Oh yeah, I forgot that Happy had wings.

Happy: Aye. It's one of the ability-type magic: Wings.

Lucy: You can't deal with transportation, but you're okay with Happy?

Natsu: What are you talking about? Happy isn't for transportation. He's a "friend". You're weird.

Lucy: Right… Sorry…

Natsu: Listen. All of Fairy Tail's members are friends. _(Balkan runs towards Natsu as he is turned around talking to Lucy.)_ From the geezer, Mirajane, …

Lucy: _(Notices Balkan running towards them.) _He's coming!

Natsu: _(Still talking to Lucy.) _Then the annoying Gray, and Elfman,...

Lucy: I got it! I understand! Natsu, watch your back!

Natsu: To Happy and Lucy. We are all friends.

Lucy: _(Amazed.) _

Natsu: That's why… _(Turns around before Balkan reaches him, and kicks him with an engulf in fire foot.) _I'm taking Macao home!

Balkan: _(Hits the floor hard.)_

Natsu: Tell me, where Macao is, or I'll burn you black like charcoal.

Balkan: _(Gets up with rage, he then grabs icicles that are on the cave and throws them at Natsu.)_

Natsu: That won't work on fire! _(The icicles melt when they touch him.)_

Balkan: Uho. _(Grabs the axe Taurus just had.)_

Natsu: That looks painful.

Lucy: Taurus' axe!

Balkan: _(Runs towards Natsu, and swings it randomly.)_

Natsu: _(Dodges the axe.) _

Lucy: Watch out Natsu!

Balkan: _(Swings it down to Natsu.)_

Natsu: _(Stops the axe with his hands clamped together.)_

Lucy: (Runs to Taurus.) Taurus! Wake up and go back! That way the axe will disappear too!

Natsu: _(Stopping the attack.)_

Balkan: _(Forcing it to Natsu.)_

Natsu: (Burns the metal part of the axe with his hands, making smoke appear.)

Lucy: !

Balkan: !

Natsu: _(A part of the axe melts and a drop lands on Natsu's tongue.)_

Lucy: Did he melt the axe with his body heat?! He's eating it too.

Natsu: _(Chews the drop and then spits it on Balkan's face, making him let go of the axe.)_

Balkan: Uhoo!

Natsu: Here I come... Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! _(Engulfs his hands in flames, and punches Balkan.)_

Balkan: _(Hits the wall hard making a hole under him.)_

Happy: He's stuck!

Lucy: Sigh. Weren't you going to ask this monkey where Macao-san is?

Natsu: Ack! I forgot!

Lucy: He passed out completely.

Balkan: _(Begins to shrink.)_

Natsu: What's going on?!

Balkan: _(Turns back into Macao.)_

Natsu: The monkey became Macao!

Lucy: Eh?!

Happy: Oh, so he was "Taken Over" by Balkan!

Lucy: Taken Over?

Happy: It's a magic to take over the body!

Macao: _(Initially portrayed as a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin off the mountain from the hole he made when he hit the wall.)_

Natsu: Aaahh! _(Jumps towards the falling Macao.)_

Happy: _(Flies to Natsu and grabs him.)_

Natsu: (Grabs Macao.)

Happy: I can't keep holding the two of you! My wings are about to disappear too! (His wings disappear.)

Natsu/Macao/ Happy: _(Fall.)_

Lucy: _(Grabs Happy's tail.)_

Natsu: Lucy! _(He says happily.)_

Lucy: Heavy… _(She's about to fall when Taurus holds her.)_

Taurus: No moo-re worry.

Lucy: Taurus!

Natsu: Bull! You're a good guy! _(He says crying.)_

-2 minutes later-

Happy: (Takes out medical supplies.)

Natsu: _(Takes off Macau's shirt letting them see his bloody wounds.)_

Happy: It seems he fought severely before he was "Taken Over".

Lucy: _(Wipes off the blood.) _The wound is serious.

Natsu: Macao! Hold on tight!

Happy: So apparently Balkans are monsters who survive by taking over human bodies…

Lucy: The wound on his side is too deep… We can't do anything with only the first aid kit that we have. "Rather he wouldn't…"

Natsu: _(Engulfs his hand in flames, and goes to the wound.)_

Lucy: Wai… What are you doing?!

Natsu: _(Burns the wound.) _This is all we can do now! Live with it Macao! Lucy! Hold down Macao!

Macao: Ghana! _(He screams in pain.)_

Lucy: "I see… He's trying to close the wound by burning it! It does stop the blood."

Natsu: Don't die! Romeo's waiting for you!

Macao: Fga! Argh! Gha! Haa haa… Darn… What a shame… Haa haa… I got 19... of them…

Lucy: Eh?

Macao: I was... taken over… by the 20th one… Gha!

Natsu: I understand, so please don't speak anymore or your wound will open!

Lucy: "What…? There was more than one monkey…?! He took care of such a job all by himself…"

Macao: I'm angry at myself… Darn it… How can I… face… Romeo…?

Natsu: I said shut up! Want me to punch you?!

Lucy: "Amazing… I'm really… no match for them."

-Magnolia (The town where Fairy Tail is)-

Romeo: _(Sitting on a bank in the park he looks to the right and smiles seeing Lucy, Happy, Natsu… And his father looking at him. Romeo then remembered what had happened before his father went on the mission.)_

_-Flashback-_

Romeo's Bullies: What's so great about Fairy Tail's mages?! Other: They're a bunch of drunk idiots.

Romeo: No they're not!

Bully: Mages are cowards. Other: I should become a knight when I grow up!

Other: Mages are tinky like alcohol.

Romeo: _(Walks away to his house. To Macao.)_ Daddy! Go do something great!

Macao: ?

Romeo: I don't want to be insulted like this forever!

-Flashback End-

Romeo: _(Sad.)_ Daddy, I'm sorry… I

Macao: _(Bends down and hugs him.)_ I made you worry. Sorry.

Romeo: It's okay… I'm a son of a mage.

Macao: If those brats tease you next time, ask them… If their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?

Romeo: _(Cries with tears running down his eyes. He turns around and faces the walking away Natsu.) _Natsu bro-! Happy-! Thanks!

Natsu: Oh. _(Waves goodbye.)_

Happy: Aye.

Romeo: And… thanks to you too, Lucy sis!

Lucy: _(Waves goodbye with a smile.)_

**Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous guild, but it's also fun, heartwarming, and kind. I'm still a rookie mage, but I think I'll enjoy being a part of this guild a lot.**


End file.
